Crazy Fan Girls
by Mya.Jjay
Summary: What happens to three Connect 3-Obsessed girls on IM before a concert...and after? Crazy stuff. Hilarious, crazy stuff. Ending with an unexpected surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fab-tastic readers! This is a new bit we'd like to call "CHAT ROOM CHAOS!!!" Yup. We might do more but only if you guys can suggest some plots for us. This one is a two-shot and the key is:**

**Me (Alyssa, NateGray4ever)- **My font is like this

**angie (JasonGrayIsLove)**- **Her font is like this**

**Mya (Shane's-RockStar)**- _Her font is like this_

Our basic plot is: Three Girls are going to a Connect 3 concert. you are about to see the randomness before and after the concert. ENJOY

* * *

NateGray4ever says: Hey! Wassup?

**JasonGrayIsLove** Says: **nothing, psyched about tomorrow!?!?**

NateGray4ever says: DUH!!!!

NateGray4ever says: GOD Nate is soooooooooooooo cuute

.**:JasonGrayIsLove**:. Says: **nuhh uhhhhh! he doesn't even compare to Jason!**

NateGray4ever says: Pff he wishes he could

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **he does.....he is........dammit**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **gawd you confuse me alll the time**

NateGray4ever says: you WISH

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:**. Says: **blah!**

NateGray4ever says: Heck yeah. that's the fun part of life, my friend

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **for you!**

NateGray4ever says: Exactly! See? you don't get confused too much...

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **........**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **good point**

NateGray4ever says: HuH?...oh god now you've got me confused!! GRRR

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **Haha. yes i am awesome!!**

NateGray4ever says: ANYWAY..................................so: The concert. WHAT THE HECK AM I GOING TO WEAR? oh god...i shoulda done that a month ago. I'm going to faint...

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **haha. lucky for you...i am a last minute outfit preparererr**

NateGray4ever says: YAY!!

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **yes. I know th emany talents of moi.**

NateGray4ever says: Come again?

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**nevermind. never mind**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:**gosh.**

NateGray4ever says:Well excuse me! i can't read your typos...especially in that font!

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **i like this font!**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **and typos are not my fault**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**i was cursed with stubby fingers.**

NateGray4ever says:Who's fault are they, then?

NateGray4ever says:ROFL

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**.....**

.:JasonGrayIsLove:. says:**no comment**

NateGray4ever says:i didnt think so

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **mean person.**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **we got off topic again!**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **outfit**

.**:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **CONCERT**

NateGray4ever says: pretty much. But for nate....i'd be as soft as a marshmellow

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **MUST **

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**PREPARE**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**gag**

NateGray4ever says: What? I would.... -sigh- have you SEEN his hair?

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **better question is have you sen Jason's hair**

NateGray4ever says:Meh...so it's straight and thick. So is Shane's and you're not going Gaga over him..

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says: **blah blah blah**

NateGray4ever says: careful. big words in that sentance.

_Shane's-RockStar_ has been added to the conversation.

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**-gasp-**

NateGray4ever says:ROFL!

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**not cooool!**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_chikas! relax!_

NateGray4ever says:Hey new comer

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_hi by the way._

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**she started it**

NateGray4ever says:DID NOT!

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**DID TOOO!**

NateGray4ever says:DID NOTTT!!

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**UH HUH**

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_CALM THE FRICK DOWN!!!!_

NateGray4ever says:YEAH HUH NEVER MYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**-sheesh**

NateGray4ever says:Hey, what's with the name?! We're going Connect 3 for the concert........although somebody over there has always had that name....-cough-

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_I swear you people don't challax, and I'm not giving you your tickets...i'll enjoy front row by myself!!!!_

NateGray4ever says:...............

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**-gasp times a billion-**

NateGray4ever says:That. That....that is HARSH

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_well!_

NateGray4ever says:MEAN AND CRUEL!

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**not cool nuh uh**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_i gott he tickets! praise me!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:**. says:**why dud we give them to you in the first place!??!**

NateGray4ever says:Your hair is amazing....shane will love it. NOW GIVE ME MY DAMN TICKET!!!

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_cause i'm awesome._

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_nice try._

_NateGray4ever_ says:...-spies rope hanging in little bro's room-......well if flattery won't work..........

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**Nuh uh. there is no way i;m bagging and sucking up to you**

.**:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**haha**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_ah!_

NateGray4ever says:HOLD HER DOWN!!!!

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_i_

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_will_

_Shane's-RockStar _says_:burn_

_Shane's-RockStar _says_:them!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**I'll get the duct tape**

NateGray4ever says:......................

NateGray4ever says:NO!!! PLEASE PLEASE I BEG OF YOU GIVE ME MY TICKET I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:**I love youuuuuuu!**

NateGray4ever says:MEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_muahaha.......MUAHAHA!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**who "muahahah" anymore**

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_i do....cuz i got the tickets!_

NateGray4ever says:OKAY OKAY WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! please...just...give...me...my...ticket

.**:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**Or better...give me mine!**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_shush...the tickets remain with me till the concert._

NateGray4ever says:FALALALALA LA LA LA! Don't you love Connect 3's single for Xmas, All I Want For Christmas is The Girl Of My Dreams?

NateGray4ever says:kinda a long name, if you ask me.,,,

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**You know they wrote that song about me!**

NateGray4ever says:Yeah, right.

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_beyond......huh...sweetie, it's about me._

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**since when!?**

NateGray4ever says:They wrote it for me. I'm the one who will care for him more!!!

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_since i'm going to marry SHANE!!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**-scoff- you wish**

NateGray4ever says:You people just want them for the money.

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**nuh uhhhhhh!**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**i LOVE him!**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_NU UH! I want him for the fame too!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**video girl....**

NateGray4ever says:-ohhh BURN- WELL MYA...

**Shane's-RockStar **says:_JK!!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**right................**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_yes...right_

NateGray4ever says:Video Girl Rocked my world for a whole not even a second...there's Shane's theme song after you meet him

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:**. says:**haha**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_ah!_

NateGray4ever says:He'll think "wow her hair is nice....OMG WHAT A FREAK"

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:**. says:**very true.**

NateGray4ever says:Yup

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_must find a flame to burn.....your tickets!!!_

NateGray4ever says:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111

NateGray4ever says:NO NO NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:**enough ticket threats!**

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_YES!!!_

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NO

NateGray4ever says:NEVER

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**calm the frikk down!**

NateGray4ever says:But...but...but....

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_dude._

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_serisously._

.**:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**whats that supposed to mean**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_like i know._

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**smart.....**

NateGray4ever says:MY TICKETS!!! YOU BURN THEM I BURN YOUR HOUSE!!..................okay so i had a coke a while ago, is it a crime?

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**in your case......yes**

NateGray4ever says:-giggles like an idiot- more fun for the concert...

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_you are beyond psyscho._

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_you know it!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**hah**

NateGray4ever says:Everyone picture it...-sighes- see how much fun that'll be?

NateGray4ever says:...guys?

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_i know.....tonight....Shane will fall in love.....with ME!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**I know.....oops we keep getting off PEOPLE**

NateGray4ever says:NO ME ON A SUGAR HIGH AT THE CONCERT!!!!

NateGray4ever says:Fun stuff.

NateGray4ever says:-pictures it- -sighes- awesome

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**YES VERY AWESOME**

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_yeah! your so going to make a fool of yourself in fornt of....NATE!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:**. says:**-gasp-**

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_and Jason/_

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_and i will be proposed too!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:**-gaspererereer-**

NateGray4ever says:NEVER he will love me for my craziness

NateGray4ever says:and then we'll go to...to...to....

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_crazy town?_

NateGray4ever says:Uhm...what's that place called? Nevada?

NateGray4ever says:NO!

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_Vegas?_

NateGray4ever says:...Is there a place like that? MY KIND OF PEOPLE~!

NateGray4ever says:YES VEGAS!!

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_Crack Town?_

_Shane's-RockStar _says:lol.

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**pchhh! keep wishing both of you!**

NateGray4ever says:.....................................................

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_............_

NateGray4ever says:ANYWAY.............................

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:**. says:**We all know that the only peolple falling in love tonight are Jason and I**

NateGray4ever says:And nate and me

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_nah....me and SHANE!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:**. says:**...........................SURE**

NateGray4ever says:Okay....so...TRIPLE WEDDING? I WANT A GOTHIC THEME! See i saw this one on TV and it was like "wow...."

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:**. says:**NOOOO!**

NateGray4ever says:AWESOMENESS

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_we're having a ROCKER THEME!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**I want everyone wearing black except the bride(s)**

NateGray4ever says:OH!! CAN I GET MARRIED IN A MINI SKIRT?!!!!!!!!!

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_gibsons and champange_!

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:**. says:**are you insane!?**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_no._

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**yes.**

NateGray4ever says:i hate those long dresses...

NateGray4ever says:GIBSONS!!!!!!!!!!11

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_cocktail dress, retard_

NateGray4ever says:Gahhhhhh

NateGray4ever says:I hate you Mya.

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**nooo! we all have to have matching LONG wedding gowns**

_Shane's-RockStar _says:i kno

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_EW!_

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_NO!_

NateGray4ever says:you have a gibson.... ANIGE EW GOD!!!

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_HELL NO!_

NateGray4ever says:HELL NO!

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:**what?**

NateGray4ever says:NO. LONG. DRESSES

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_MATCHING DRESSES!_

NateGray4ever says:Eww i know that too

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_GROSS._

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_What_

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_WHat next, matching tuxes._

NateGray4ever says:Plus anything on you does not work on me.

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**Fine then you guys are paying for the wedding planner**

NateGray4ever says:FINE Nate will pay for it

**Shane's-RockStar** says:_Dood, we're gonna marry rockstars_.

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**NO Jason will.**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says_:SHANE WILL!_

NateGray4ever says:-GASP- WE ARE?!!!!!!! Why didn;t you tell me?!

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**Nuh uh. Jason is the most giving**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_its obvious._

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_SHANE!_

NateGray4ever says:it is?

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**Oh fer sure**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_HUH?_

NateGray4ever says:Eh?

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**im conffuzled**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_what._

NateGray4ever says:ME TOO!!

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_MILEY SUCKS!_

NateGray4ever says:HOLY FUCK YEAH

NateGray4ever says:Miley...what a stupid name

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_FER SURE! WITH AN 'E', SPELLED F-E-R, FER SURE!!!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**gag me with a frikken sppon!**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_dood._

NateGray4ever says:i said that the other day...

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_yea._

NateGray4ever says:OUT LOUD

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**hahha**

NateGray4ever says:Thanks a lot guys...

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**your very welcome**

NateGray4ever says:SO...CONCERT TONIGHT...

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_oh. we luv u 2!_

NateGray4ever says:We all have fab outfits, right?

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**uhhh.....**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:_uh........._

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:**this is bad.**

NateGray4ever says:............

_Shane's-RockStar _says:_OMYGOD!_

NateGray4ever says:Uh...oh,....

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** Says:**......**

_Shane's-RockStar _says**:**_........._

NateGray4ever says:.........

* * *

**Aly: now everyone feel bad for me cause i just had to go through  
all of that and make the fonts correct. My eyes are permanantly open!! Review to make me feel better okay?**

**Yes most of the typos were supposed to be there and IDC if you found something wrong with the font! IDC**

**Mya: My puppy slept with me last night**

**Angie: I have no life outside my computer.**

**MUAHAHAHA!! REVIEW!  
**


	2. AndAfter the Concert

**Well, here it is! the second part of our Two-Shot! i hope you liked it. Remember, you can suggest more ideas for us and we will gladly do more Chat Room Chaos stories!**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

_Shane's-RockStar says_:

_omidam!!!! that was like the bestest concert on the fricken world!!!...hi by the way._

NateGray4Ever says:

ohhhhhhhhhmyyyyyyyyyyyyygooooooooddddddddddd hell yes

NateGray4Ever says:

hi....

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_yo._

NateGray4Ever says:

-shudders- I am still shaking

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_dood! they looked SOOOOOO hot!_

NateGray4Ever says:

DID YOU SEE NATE?! DID YOU SEE HIM?!!!!!

NateGray4Ever says:

They were beyond hot...

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_i saw him.....WAT ABOUT SHANE!_

NateGray4Ever says:

they were...Sexy Beasts on FIRE

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_fer sure!_

NateGray4Ever says:

oh about Shane....you know when they did the hand thing?

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_i was there...yes_

NateGray4Ever says:

HIS HAND TOUCHED MINE.......

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_yes._

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_i kno_

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_get over it._

NateGray4Ever says:

-gahhh- it was amazing....

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_....sure..._

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_so shane!!_

NateGray4Ever says:

It was...his hands all...idk...gah

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_Shane's hair...was hot._

NateGray4Ever says:

Shane's hands are amazing...thats all i say. SHANE'S?! DUDE are you blind? DID YOU EVEN SEE NATES?

NateGray4Ever says:

His hair is like...like...

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_hot! Shane's I mean._

NateGray4Ever says:

a bunch of curly fries styled together.....

NateGray4Ever says:

gahhh

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_that's like half wrong..._

NateGray4Ever says:

IDC!!!

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_well i do!_

NateGray4Ever says:

I almost fainted in the car

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_i know. i was there_

NateGray4Ever says:

Wait....did i faint? Or did i fall asleep?

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_you we're on a giggle high...then passed out._

NateGray4Ever says:

..........Really?

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_yes._

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_really._

NateGray4Ever says:

Oh....good thing it was

NateGray4Ever says:

AFTER

NateGray4Ever says:

The meet and greet...

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_you spazzed out there too._

NateGray4Ever says:

No i didn't!!.......much

NateGray4Ever says:

I was calm, cool..collected..

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_you looked like you we're about throw yourself over the table and make out with Nate_

NateGray4Ever says:

................................Well you looked like you were ready to...um....GET IT ON with Shane when he hugged you

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_he HUGGED me! hello! what else was I supposed to do?_

NateGray4Ever says:

Nate hugged me, too! And I kept my cool for that part

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_no you didn't...you we're happy dancing._

NateGray4Ever says:

Not where he could see...

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_you were in his arms._

NateGray4Ever says:

I wasn't happy dancing...I had to pee

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** has been added to the conversation.

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_mhm....watever_

NateGray4Ever says:

yeah WHATEVER

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**Yo!**

NateGray4Ever says:

Hey! OHMIGOD WASNT THE CONCERT THE BESTEST THING EVER?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**No, it was very dull and it was stupid**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**what do you think!?**

NateGray4Ever says:

.............................

NateGray4Ever says:

_0_o_

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_o.o_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**im kidding you moron**

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_duh._

NateGray4Ever says:

That's...that's CRAZY TALK...Pfft me? Moron? You wet yourself when Jason shook your hand

NateGray4Ever says:

-OHH!!-

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_she's telling the truth, you know._

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**nuh uh. my water bottle broke!**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_watever!_

NateGray4Ever says:

Don't think i don't know why u ran away to the BR afterwards...

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**it did! i'll show you the bottle tomorrow**

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_do wat u want...but you know the REAL truth_

NateGray4Ever says:

yeah, tomorrow...

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**yes.**

NateGray4Ever says:

when you have time to mak a broken water bottle!!!

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_haha!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**i'll cross the street right now then**

NateGray4Ever says:

-ROFL-

NateGray4Ever says:

Sure..

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_no you won't!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**seriously!**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_watever._

NateGray4Ever says:

Get hit b**y **a car would ya? JK!!....See, Mya? At least I didn't wet myself...

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**Gah!**

NateGray4Ever says:

unlike SOMEBODY

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_haha!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**bitch.**

NateGray4Ever says:

Thank you

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_thanks_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**i hate you guys**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_we luv u 2!!!_

NateGray4Ever says:

We love you 2~~

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**i don't**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_liar._

NateGray4Ever says:

now now...everyone has to love themselves!!

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_SHANE LOOKED SO HOT!!!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**Pffffft. you wish!**

NateGray4Ever says:

Even if some people take it to the Xtreme...

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_HOT SHANE._

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**did you see Jason**

NateGray4Ever says:

Like SHANE does...

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_huh?_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**huh**

NateGray4Ever says:

Shane loves himself too much

NateGray4Ever says:

WAY too much...

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**Jason is very giving!**

NateGray4Ever says:

He loves his BODY way too much

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_look at him1 he has a reason!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**Arrogant popstar...........**

NateGray4Ever says:

ewwwww

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_ROCKSTAR!_

NateGray4Ever says:

POPstar

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**POPSTARRR!**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**THE ONLY ROCKSTAR IS JASON**

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_ROCK_

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_STAR_

NateGray4Ever says:

And Nate

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**POP**

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_SHANE!_

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_SHANE!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**JASON!**

NateGray4Ever says:

At least Nate donates to the diabetes research fund...

NateGray4Ever says:

What does Jason do? Get his head stuck in his A----

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_Shane donates his wonderful looks to desrving eyes everyday!_

NateGray4Ever says:

: D

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**well it's not Jason's fault that he doesn't have diabetes**

NateGray4Ever says:

it's not Nate's fault he HAS diabetes...

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**i know that!**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_Shane's hot._

NateGray4Ever says:

BLeck

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**blah**

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_HOTNESS!_

NateGray4Ever says:

BORing...

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.**says:

**sure..........**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_he's hot._

NateGray4Ever says:

NOW NATE..that's a different story...

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**chyeahhh you wish Jaosn all the way!**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_a poodle died on his h ead._

NateGray4Ever says:

His hair...its like, aerodynamic

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**hah**

NateGray4Ever says:

.........

NateGray4Ever says:

Take

NateGray4Ever says:

That

NateGray4Ever says:

BACK

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_never!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**hahah**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**lmfao!**

NateGray4Ever says:

NOW!!!

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_i win._

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_nope._

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_never!_

NateGray4Ever says:

NOW!!

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_can't make me._

NateGray4Ever says:

OR I WIL SHAVE OFF SHANE'S FLAT, LANKY HAIR!!!

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**ooooooooh**

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_IT IS NOT FLAT AND LANKY!_

NateGray4Ever says:

oh WHAT

NateGray4Ever says:

It is so

NateGray4Ever says:

he's so boring

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_is not!_

NateGray4Ever says:

IS TOO!

NateGray4Ever says:

SHANE IS BORING

NateGray4Ever says:

SHANE IS BORING

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**hahah**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**im dying**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**please stop**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**haha**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**hahahah**

NateGray4Ever says:

SHANE SUCKS EGGS

NateGray4Ever says:

BLEH

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_TAKE IT BACK!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**-gasp-**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_i will kill you!_

NateGray4Ever says:

NO

NateGray4Ever says:

NEVER

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_take it back!!!_

NateGray4Ever says:

TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT NATE

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_no!_

NateGray4Ever says:

And i will take back what i said about Shane

NateGray4Ever says:

WELL THEN

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_................deal......_

NateGray4Ever says:

ISN'T THAT PROBLEMATIC?

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**CAN WE ALL GET ALONG AFTER ALL JASON IS THE BEST ONE!**

NateGray4Ever says:

EWWW

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_he is not!_

NateGray4Ever says:

Jason is like........ewwwwwwwwwwwwww

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**WHAT EWWWWW**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**HE IS NOT!**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_Shane is THA BEST!_

NateGray4Ever says:

i bet he slept with his bird

NateGray4Ever says:

NATE ROX!!!

**.****:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**so! it's normal to sleep with pets**

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_wow.........._

NateGray4Ever says:

Not that kind of sleep...

NateGray4Ever says:

as in SLEEP sleep

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**bitch.**

NateGray4Ever says:

Yup

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_ew._

NateGray4Ever says:

-ROFLMAO-

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**watever!**

NateGray4Ever says:

Moo

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_guys...that is disturbing._

NateGray4Ever says:

i know Jason is

NateGray4Ever says:

: D

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**you guys are so mean. your**

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**just plain mean**

NateGray4Ever says:

Eh get used to it honey

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_so.....best concert. EVER!_

NateGray4Ever says:

B-E-S-T

NateGray4Ever says:

EV-A!

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**hang on you guys ROXstar is IM'ing me...**

NateGray4Ever says:

...

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_..............._

NateGray4Ever says:

dude..you dont even know the dude

NateGray4Ever says:

He's probably a stalker...

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_he's probably some creep._

NateGray4Ever says:

RAPIST!!

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_yea!_

NateGray4Ever says:

A fourty year old geezer...

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_wat she said!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**all he said was hi not that he wanted to rape me stupid!**

NateGray4Ever says:

they never say stuff like that

NateGray4Ever says:

they lure you in

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**i'm not 5!**

NateGray4Ever says:

and then its "you wanna meet me" wherever

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_yea!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**haha brb he replied**

NateGray4Ever says:

and then...your face all over News Medias...

NateGray4Ever says:

And then...

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_yea!_

NateGray4Ever says:

-hums funeral march-

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_and i'll be like....i don't know her....she owes me 40 bucks_

NateGray4Ever says:

Here Lies Angie....died of stupidty and rapism

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_duh._

NateGray4Ever says:

your so nice Mya

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**i do not owe you money**

NateGray4Ever says:

I'd say "She was okay..."

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_dude...you owe me 150 dollars_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**wow.....just wow**

NateGray4Ever says:

what did the rapist say?

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**whats up yeah or in your words I wana rape ya!**

NateGray4Ever says:

lol

_Shane's-RockStar_ says:

_duh._

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:.** says:

**He said How was the concert??**

NateGray4Ever says:

how

Shane's-RockStar says:

_...._

NateGray4Ever says:

the

NateGray4Ever says:

hell

NateGray4Ever says:

does

NateGray4Ever says:

he

NateGray4Ever says:

know

NateGray4Ever says:

u

NateGray4Ever says:

went

NateGray4Ever says:

to

NateGray4Ever says:

the

NateGray4Ever says:

concert?!

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_dood. STALKER!_

**.:JasonGrayIsLove:. **says:

**idk i'll ask.**

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_idiot._

NateGray4Ever says:

Bring him here

_Shane's-RockStar _says:

_add him tot he convo._

NateGray4Ever says:

yeah....

NateGray4Ever says:

God

** _ ROXstar_** has Joined the conversation

NateGray4Ever says:

Stupid angie...huh, mya? HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW WE WENT TO THE CONCERT, FREAK?!

Shane's-RockStar says:

_cuz he's a stalker._

Shane's-RockStar says:

_thats how._

**_ROXstar _**says:

**_Actually..._**

Shane's-RockStar says:

_we're gonna be killed._

NateGray4Ever says:

yeah...

**_ROXstar _**says:

**_i could see you screaming your lungs out from onstage ; )_**

....**_  
_**

.:JasonGrayIsLove:. says:

**.........!!!!**

NateGray4Ever says:

.........!!!!

Shane's-RockStar says:

_.........!!!!

* * *

_**Alyssa: Well, there it is folks! the last chapter of our Two-shot! Did Ja like? REVIEW!!**

**Angie: WOOOO! That's about it**

**Mya: this takes more time to edit than to write, cuz we do it all on in IM, thanks to Alyssa it looks the way it does! REVIEW FOR HER!**


End file.
